My rosa and my comrade
by Save yourself13
Summary: This is basically a very fluffy story about rose and Dimitri. I had to make this because Dimitri was way to mature in the books for his age. I hope you enjoy :)


This is my fist fan-fic and I hope who Eva reads this likes it. I watched vampire academy a while back and decided to read the series ounce again and I thought this would be pretty cool to write enjoy!

Dpov

it was one week after lissa becoming queen and everyone was buzzing talking about how she will do and how beautiful the coronation was but no mater how hard I think back to that day I only remember bits and pieces like lissa kneeling and pledging to her people and us all bowing to her but the one thing I remember was my rosa, my beautiful, smart, sexy rosa, I loved that proud look in her eyes when she looked at her best friend and the way she wore her hair, her beautiful, dark brown hair. Then there was the talk, Abe and Rosas mother guardian Hathaway both standing there saying they wanted to talk to me... Alone... In the woods with guns even the thought made my blood turn cold.

when I woke up this morning I found I had a note taped to my head, all I could do was roll my eyes and chuckle. I peeled the not off my face to read it with a smile on my face.

**morning comrade **

**I had to head off to lissa and you looked peaceful so I didn't want to disturb you so I got ready all on my lonesome. I will be back after my shift**

**oh and by the way you must have been really tired you normally wake up as soon as I move ... But not this time muwahahah **

I stopped to laugh to my self. This girl wow how she continued to make him laugh.

**next time this happens, and I will make sure it happens again, I will give you a make over oh and next time you say you are always on guard think back to this note **

**love forever rose**

_I got up feeling like my smile would never fade, thinking of ways to get her back for the comment about always being on guard, oh my Rosa was in for it this time._

_Rpov _

_I rolled over and there he was my Russian god, my handsome guardian, my amazing comrade... mine the thought was always there but now it is true. I sat there looking at him for a minute wondering what he was dreaming about I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them I fond my hand playing with his long dark hair. Than I felt it, my evil rose Hathaway grin, he wasn't waking up. I slowly slipped out of our bed and got dressed for work. When I was done I wrote a note and stuck it to his head, for some reason he didn't wake up it was really weird, but then again he wasn't used to the vampire time table yet when we were gone we were sleeping at night. I then placed a small kiss on his cheek this seemed to make him smile but he didn't wake, then I went off to work._

_Dpov _

_When I was up and I was headed to work I couldn't help it, I had to text her even if she didn't reply the thought was to tempting and I knew she had her phone on vibrate so she didn't get in trouble._

_Rosa_

_Just so you know I will get you back for that comment you left me. _

_Just Waite until you get home tonight._

_Ps have fun at work love -D_

_I put my phone away but it buzzed I wasn't expecting that, I picked it up and it said _

_Comrade what are you going to do, punish me for being a bad girl? _

_That made my full on grin so I replied_

_No rosa but you will regret writing that when you get home. _

_Then strait away it replied _

_And how are you going to do that?_

_Guardian secrets - love you rosa I wrote_

_Love you to Dimitri she wrote _

_And with that I walked to work. _

_Rpov_

_I was standing in the thrown room with three other guardians when a felt a buzz in my back pocket, it was really quiet in the room while we were waiting for the next person to come and talk to lissa. Everyone looked at me but I didn't move I just stared at lissa, my best friend the queen but after a few seconds she stood up causing the guardians to look back to her. She slowly walked over to me with a smile on her face and said " if you don't answer I will" she said crossing her arms, I had told her this morning quickly without the others noticing what I did causing her to giggle, I looked at the others who nodded so I pulled out my phone and read the message causing me to smile then I replied something to make my comrade smile._

_When I was finished lissa walked away smiling at what she had read ( what was I going to do, tell her to go away, the others would have pounced on me, damn I knew she would use that against me she's lucky I love her) and I put my guardian face on even though my eyes were still full of laughter._

_Dpov_

_After work I practically ran home to set up a little surprise for my rosa. I put It up in our bed room and then put a camera on a chair in between my westerns she always teased me about. About half an hour later I pressed record sat on the bed with a book and waited for her to get home._

_Rpov _

_When my shift was over lissa wished me luck and I nearly ran home wanting to know what he had planned. When I walked into our small house I put my keys in the bowl to my right took off my jacket and waked to the bedroom, I didn't walk In strait away I just stood there in awe, no matter how many times I see my Russian god without a shirt reading a book it will always make my heart race. Once I was done gawking at him I walked in the room then it happened._

_ I felt the cold rush of water over my body as I screamed at Dimitri but he was to busy laughing to do anything, he put the book down out of breath and walked over to the stack of books he had on a chair then he turned with the biggest smile I have ever seen in my life. _

_I should be made I thought but I wasn't, snapping out of my shock I smiled _

_" you should be on guard rosa" he said mocking me for my letter then with out warning a tackled him to the ground and started shaking my hair like a dog to get him wet to _

_"I surrender!" he said as we both laughed, I could see his eye's glistening from laughing so much, god I love his laugh._

_Dpov _

_I heard a scream then the words " DIMITRI IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I looked at her and burst out laughing she was soaked, wet from head to toe but then I saw her breath taking hair, it was down and it had already begun to curl at the tips god I love that hair, so I got up still chucking to my self and turned off the recording without her knowing then turned smiling._

_She was frozen in surprise until I saw a hint of a smile " you should be on guard rosa " I said smiling so hard it hurt, that got a reaction she ran and tacked me shaking her hair, as she straddled my waist getting me just as wet as her " I surrender!" I said covering my face with my hands laughing with my rosa god I love her laugh, she stopped and smiled as i pulled her into a warm passionate kiss._

Rpov

once we separated we were still smiling, we had a hot shower together and went to bed leaving the problem with the wet floor until tomorrow " I love you comrade" I said cuddling into his bare chest.

" I love you to my rosa especially in my shirt" he said his accent was always thicker when he was tired or saying something he was passionate about this time it was probably both, he gave me a cheeky smile I cold feel with out looking and wrapped his arms around me ready for sleep.

Dpov

after our shower we got dressed, I put on my pj pants then turned to find my rosa wearing my top and hopping in to bed. I crawled in with her and she put her head on my chest, no mater how many times she did this I could never get enough of the way we fit together or the way her hair smells. " I love you comrade" she said

I looked at her with a smile " I love you to my rosa especially in my shirt" she smiled with her eyes still closed as I wrapped my arms around her and drifted into sleep.


End file.
